This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The PI and his colleagues from the Resource presented 30 invited talks and workshops during the period 2008-2009 in a concerted effort to disseminate widely the profound new capabilities of mass spectrometry to the solution for biomedical problems (SEE LIST PROVIDED IN THE NARRATIVE SUMMARY)